


Shameless

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Because Jadzia mentions that Julian has helped her through some shit before, Because Julian get sloshed and let's slip that he boned with Garak, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Oh yeah vomiting if alluded to but not described in any detail, Rated T for mentions of sex, Really this is just a bit of goofy fun if you're looking for that, Teasing, The only timeline for this is it's past season 3 episode 4 Equilibrium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: "Horta?" Julian was already fairly expressive, so his confusion at the query was even more obvious now that he was piss drunk, "Those... silicon...rock creatures? That eat rock?""Yes, that Horta."It took all the wisdom of all Jadzia's lives to hold back her laughter at the look on his face, which clearly displayed that he was, in fact, truly considering it, "I suppose if I really liked it and it really liked me, and I was curious enough. And pent up. Very pent up. And lonely."She reached out to pat his shoulder, "Not quite at Horta level loneliness yet, Julian?"...There we go! The reason for this entire outing was written all over his face; a loose smile, warm cheeks, and half lidded eyes gazing down in fond remembrance at his bright blue beverage, "I- I wouldn't say I am.""Oh? Well, let's ease up then. Maybe... a Cardassian?"
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooo, the opening to this has been sitting in my drafts for awhile but I finally made myself finish it. This is a little bit of silly fun, really, I just wanted some jadzia-Julian bro moments lol.

Jadzia Dax was not famous for having a lot of shame. Could you blame her, really? With that many lifetimes under your belt, it was hard to make room in your head to remember what should embarass or shame you- it was a lot easier and a whole lot more fun to just enjoy yourself.

Soooo, by that logic, she didn't feel very much guilt at all for the fact that what she looked forward to most when drinking with Julian was when he got _very_ drunk and _very_ honest. It's not like she was actively making him drink more, after all. The boy was young and full of vigor, and sometimes even a doctor wasn't aware of his own tolerance.

Especially when he recently took to drinking an alien beverage that she can't recall having seen him drink before.

Kanar.

So perhaps there was one evening where she invited the good doctor to have a drink with her to satiate her curiosity about that. They sat at the back of the bar, away from a certain set of hyper sensitive Ferengi ears.

"What was it you asked me, again?" Julian said, voice just shy of slurring, "Have I ever- or was it would I ever-?"

Grinning behind her glass of Ferengi wine (no other non Ferengi was particularly fond of the stuff, so Julian wouldn't question why she drank less because he'd have no idea no strong it was) she took a sip before clunking it down on the table, "I asked that if one propositioned you, would you sleep with a Horta?"

"Horta?" Julian was already fairly expressive, so his confusion at the query was even more obvious now that he was piss drunk, "Those... silicon...rock creatures? That eat rock?"

"Yes, that Horta."

It took all the wisdom of all her lives to hold back her laughter at the look on his face, which clearly displayed that he was, in fact, truly considering it, "I suppose if I _really_ liked them and they _really_ liked me, and I was curious enough. And pent up. _Very_ pent up. And _lonely."_

She reached out to pat his shoulder, "Not quite at Horta level loneliness yet, Julian?"

...

There we go! The reason for this entire outing was written all over his face; a loose smile, warm cheeks, and half lidded eyes gazing down in fond remembrance at his bright blue beverage, "I- I wouldn't say I am."

"Oh? Well, let's ease up then. Maybe... a Cardassian?"

Julian fumbled with the glass he had brought up for a sip, barely managing to catch it before placing it down the sort of deliberate yet clumsy dedication only someone that drunk could manage, "I- If I was- Y-Yes. If approached. I'd consider it. Thoroughly, at least."

Jadzia couldn't suppress her smile, knocking back the rest of her drink in one gulp, "Only consider?"

"I- You're being very _mean,_ " he whined in a tone of voice which they had all once found irritating but was now downright endearing, "Yes, I would. If there was a Cardassian I liked, I did say yes."

Ah, poor, poor Julian.

"Did?"

Blinking owlishly, Julian's expression communicated that he was thinking about what he said very carefully in his hazy, drunken mind. And when he came to a conclusion, his eyes very nearly bulged out of his head.

"D-Did I say 'did'? I mean of course not why would I have said that, I said would-"

“You know your secret is safe with me, Julian,” Jadzia replied, tinging her voice just enough honesty to get her point across. She was teasing the dear man, but he had helped her through some extremely trying times, so if this was something he didn’t want anyone to know, it wouldn’t leave this table.

Gossip could be just as fun when you were the only one who knew, anyhow.

“You won’t tell anyone? Well, I s’pose it wouldn’t hurt...” he took a hearty sip of kanar for courage, “Two weeks ago, we were having lunch, and we were flirting like always- Cardassians flirt by arguing, you know, it’s great fun- but I hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, so without thinking I asked if it was ever going anywhere, because I’m all for a spot of flirting for sport, but it’s _different_ if the end goal is sex, you know?”

Jadzia muttered something along the lines of an agreement, motioning for him to continue. Usually it was easy for someone to get a bit lost in Julian’s rambling if they weren’t on his same energetic wavelength, but at this current moment there was nothing she’d like to hear more.

“And then, _and then,_ can you believe his nerve, he asked _me_ where _I_ wanted it to go! So I told him- what did I tell him? ah, yes- I told him I could do either, really, but if he wanted my door would be open that night, at twenty one hundred exactly. And then I sauntered off, looking rather dashing I might add-”

She nodded pityingly, but he clearly took it to be acknowledgement of a truthful statement.

“-and then later that night he _came_ and we...” Jadzia felt almost jealous of the doctor’s dreamy, distant stare at that moment, the kind you only got after some absolutely mindblowing sex, “Well, I think I’ve told you rather enough, haven’t I? I think I did. My head hurts.”

If you asked her, there were many, many more details he could let her in on, but then she’d have a certain “tailor” on her case, so she let it slide. Instead, she laughed, reaching out to pat his shoulder once again, “Is that your official diagnosis, Julian?”

Face twisting into a grimace, he shook his head, “No, that would be that 'I should have eaten something and my stomach is about to empty itself in the next three minutes and a half minutes.'”

That was an oddly specific timeframe, but Jadzia knew better than to question the wisdom of a drunk, so she got up and slung his arm over her shoulder, helping him quickly shuffle over to the restroom, silently marveling at the fact that his estimate had been exactly correct. 

“You’re going to give me hell for admitting all that, tomorrow, aren’t you?” he moaned despondently as he wiped his upper lip, all his dignity spiraling down into the waste management systems.

She nodded solemnly, patting his back with the utmost gentleness.

“Without a doubt.”・

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Feel free to hit me up @ my tumblr, maid-of-the-golden-deer


End file.
